


Safety In Science

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Girl Guides - Freeform, Married Mary Morstan/John Watson, Married Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Not Canon Compliant, Scheming Mary, Science Experiments, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes and Experiments, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are Parents, Sherlock Holmes and Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the behaviors of the girls in Cecilia Watson’s Girl Guide troop Sherlock Holmes has been banned from participating in science experiments in front of them…much, it will end up, to John’s detriment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety In Science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterRose16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterRose16/gifts).



> So a while back I got a lovely suggestion from **WinterRose16** for fluffy Sherlock fic ( _In the universe where somehow everything’s fine and dandy for the Watsons after Seasons 4 and 5, Sherlock is banned from doing science experiments in front of their daughter’s Girl Guide troop, as they became little pyromaniacs._ ) which then led to a wonderful conversation about Girl Scouts, of which I was a member from Brownies to Seniors. I don't know much about Girl Guides so _hopefully_ this isn't too off. Enjoy!

“Can I just—?”

“No.”

“But you’re doing it all—”

“Sherlock.”

There was a pause. “You’re making a—”

“Sherlock!” John said, exasperated. “You have already been told that under absolutely no circumstances are you allowed to do _any_ science experiments in front of Cecilia’s Girl Guide troop. Absolutely nothing.”

Sherlock glared at his friend. “I’m just trying to—”

“ _You_ are the reason Mildred Smith was caught with the box of matches trying to see what synthetic hair smelled like when it burned, were you not?” John asked, turning away from the experiment he was trying to set up in time for his daughter’s next meeting. “When her mum caught her taking the scissors to her father’s toupee?”

“I told them that was an experiment they should perform under adult supervision with an adult’s permission, as I was instructed to,” Sherlock said with a sniff. “She had neither. That is not my fault”

“Well, what about when Bernice Higgins lit a fire under her headmistress’s chair to see how long it would take her to notice?” Mary piped in from the side. “She said she was trying to run a proper experiment.”

“I explained that experiments that could potentially endanger people’s lives need to be run in strict and controlled settings. The headmistress’s office is neither,” Sherlock said in a huff. 

“Then what about Annika Borboa and the incident on the camping trip, when she tossed the powders on the campfire?” John asked

“I had nothing to do with that,” Sherlock protested. “She said so herself. She wanted to see if she could make homemade fireworks. And before you bring up Delora Sweeney I did not tell her that taking matches with her on the Tube and then striking them to see how long it would be until someone noticed they were lit was a proper experiment.”

“You turned the troop into a group of fledgling pyromaniacs in the name of science,” John said, shaking his head and turning back to the experiment.

“At least I interested them in _something_ ,” Sherlock grumbled before moving to the sofa and plopping down next to his wife. He looked down at the infant she held in her arms. “Watch. Olivia will hate all things scientific and I’ll have no one to entice into getting into chemistry and biology.”

“You do realize you will have all the chance in the world of getting our little one into becoming a budding scientist,” Molly said in an amused tone. “And by the time she gets into Girl Guides I’m sure they’ll lift their ban on allowing you to do science experiments for her troop, especially if I’m the one leading it.”

“I suppose,” he said. Then he sighed “I didn’t expect them _all_ to enjoy lighting things on fire so much.”

“Well, most people think fascination with fire is a boy thing but it isn’t, not always. My favorite things to do with my chemistry set involved the use of fire.” Molly leaned over and kissed her husband’s cheek softly. “What were you trying to tell John, anyway?”

“It’s not important,” he said.

“But you were trying very hard to get him to do something,” she said.

He was quiet. “The chemical reaction is going to spill over and eat at his countertop if he doesn’t make an adjustment to how he heats the experiment. But since he believes he knows best and I’m banned from having anything to do with the experiments, he can find out the hard way.”

“I should make you tell him,” Molly said.

Sherlock looked at her for a moment when he saw the look on her face and he raised an eyebrow slightly. “But?” he asked.

“But Mary wants to put marble countertops down instead of what they have now, so if the countertops are ruined then it will be easier to talk her husband into them,” she said, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

A small grin formed on Sherlock’s face in response. “I suppose I could do my duty as her good friend and help persuade John to update the value of his home by neglecting to tell him of the consequences of his experiment,” he said slowly.

“I think she would appreciate that,” she said as her smile got bigger.

He nodded and then turned back to John and the experiment he was setting up. This, he decided, was going to be quite fun to watch.


End file.
